You Are My Sunshine
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: Ch.2up! Sesshomaru could never picture the wizen old woman in the bed as his Rin that he had raised and watched over those years that seem to disappear in a blink of an eye. They find themselves remembering the yesteryears in Rin's last dying moments.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Simply Hopeless here with a new story for you. I decided to try one of those short stories that a lot of authors are doing so this willbe like under five pages even probably three. It's kind of my way of taking a break from my much longer stories so I hope you enjoy and review. I do not own Inuyasha so there is nothing else I can say. Italics at end is lyrics to the song 'You Are My Sunshine,' other italics means thoughts or memories. I'll only update once a week if I get enough reviews and this is dedicated to all the Sesshomaru/Rin fans out there.

You Are My Sunshine

Chapter One

Golden orbs seemed for the first time to be swimming with tears. They couldn't stop no matter how much he tried to pressed the balls of his fingers against his eyelids. The whites of his eyes were pink from crying as he held onto a hand that was thin and old. It wasn't like him to be found inside a ningen's hut, in a ningen's village.

He sneered at all ningen's except for one. One ningen out of all the ones he saw in his lifetime managed to weasel their way into the cold lump that was his heart.

She was the reason he was here in this hut, alone with only weak light filtering into the small little room. It only had the barest necessities in it's bare walls. A small little rug on the dirt, while four with four chairs sat against a small table except for one which the taiyoukai now occupied. The hut was taken up mostly by a bed where an old woman was nestled inside some blankets with a half finished cup of tea sitting on a nightstand. Only those few things plus a small chest and nothing more.

'If I had known she was living in such conditions,' he growled to himself chastizing himself for indulging the ningen.

"M... my Lord the ningens would like to see Rin now," ventured out Jaken timidly after a few hearbeats. He clipped his beak close as he saw his master's golden orbs focusing on him for a second. "M... My Lord please understand that-" Jaken began trying to save his sorry hide.

"They can wait," Sesshomaru said bitterly grasping Rin's hand tigther, unwilling to let go just yet.

"But my Lord they would like to be with her in her last moments," cried out Jaken anxiously. He turned his big yellow eyes towards the hut's door where a group of ningens waited patiently to enter the domain.

"I said leave us damn it!" he roared ready to form his energy whip if need be.

"L... L Lord Sess... Sesshomaru please," gasped out a reedy little voice from the folds of the blankets.

"Don't speak," Sesshomaru ordered hoarsely and gave her small little hand a squeeze. Jaken forgotten for the moment as he slunked out of the door to send his apologies.Sesshomaru insteadwatched as a pink tongue slid across dry lips as if ready to say something more. But she respected his wishes instead looking at him with the same big brown eyes that she had as a child.

Except that already Sesshomaru noticed how they seemed almost to look through him as if already peering into the world beyond. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze as if to snap her out of her daydream only earning a raspy laugh from the old woman before him.

Hair so white that the white sheets under her paled in comparison to the silky long strands. Her small little face wrinkled with age under folds of skin that showed every little crease of her mouth with eyes that bespoke of crows feet. The hand that Sesshomaru clung to as if it was a life line was so bony that Sesshomaru had to loosen his grip or end up possibly crushing it in his grip. He could see each and every blue vein; could feel or see each and every bone.

"F... Father," she tried again, her tongue moving sluggishly in her mouth. She knew that only when they were alone did Sesshomaru allow her to give him such a title. "You can't... you can't hold on to me fo... forever. We knew this," she gasped out. Just those few words an effort for her poor little body.

"We knew," he agreed somewhat bitterly wondering where the day's had flown. "But the parent should have gone first."

She managed a weak smile at that and reached a trembling hand up to touch his cheek. "It's best this way," she wheezed before settling into a fit of coughing. 'I will die looking at the same Sesshomaru not quite touched by time,' she thought almost happily.

"No... it's not," he growled and to Rin's suprise the taiyoukai gathered her small form up into his arms. Blankets and all he cradled the fragile being in his arms.'She can't die,' he thought firmly his hand hovering over his Tensaiga as if he would use it right then. Hewanted back desperately thesmall little girl with one tooth missing that would always have a smile ready whenever he came home.

'I've missed this. He hasn't done this since I was little,' she thought in wonder, her eyes opening in suprise before closing to store this last precious memory. She had so many precious memories of her Lord Sesshomaru.

_You Are My Sunshine...  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Simply Hopeless here and I thank those who have reviewed my story so far. Italics at end are lyrics to the song 'You Are My Sunshine,' other italics means thoughts or memories. Like I said I'll only update once a week if I get enough reviews and this is dedicated to all the Sesshomaru/Rin fans out there.

You Are My Sunshine

Chapter Two

'Lord Sesshomaru...'

'Lord Sesshomaru...'

'Father...'

The woman in his arms called out to him with her mind since her lips would not move to form the words needed. As thin, bony fingers clasped at the silk of his haori she could not stop the tears that welled up under her paper-thin lids. She had wanted to stay awake in her last dying moments but sleep had tugged insistently at her. Lulling her into false security with the bidding of memories long ago.

She couldn't fight it back, the memories that welled inside her like a dam that had finally spilled over. Her reality soon melded with her memories of the past until she didn't know which was real and which wasn't. Only that she must live them all... the happy ones and the sad ones. She quickly gathered her memories to her chest and held on tightly before she was swept away.

As the world of her present faded to the ones of her pass sound began to first muffle then filter in slowly. Her ears gleamed words of sadness and suffering of mourners before filling up with the screams of the villager. The smell of blood strong to even her human run as her little legs began to run.

'Wolves... wolves. Must run... Wolves... Village killed... So scared... Can't stop or be eaten,' she thought to herself frantically as she ran. Tears sliding down her cheeks as she listened to her garbled thoughts.

It had happened so quickly; so fast that her little head spun with the suddenness. One minute the villagers were taunting her for being an orphan and river rat. Her thin arms covering her face so that the stones being thrown wouldn't bruise her head. And she was hearing the screams of the people.

Their sneers and laughter at her expense soon turned into screams and yells of panic as they ran for their lives. Big brown eyes took in the murdering of her village before they welled up with tears. Shaking her head to clear it she began to run for all she was worth.

Vision blurred by tears, her heart beating in her ears as her bare feet hit the ground. If she had been someone else the pain of her existence would have stayed her feet. Her arms would have spread out to the bloody scenery and welcomed death. If she had been older and less optimistic then this would have been a godsend.

But she was neither of these things. She was however cold, hungry, lonely, and scared for her life as she continued to sprint for the forest. But even the sanctuary of the trees proved nothing to the hunger of the wolves. One wolf already strayed from the pack to go after this new prey.

'I'm… going… to… die…' she thought breathlessly to herself as she saw the wolf and with that thought everything seemed to slow down. As if time slowed down to a painstaking crawl so she could see each blade of grass before she crushed it under her feet. The rapid thumping of her heart slowing to a sluggish pace as lips greedily took in air.

She could not turn away once she looked at the wolf. Even as she stumbled over a root she could not look away. Her mouth opened up in a scream not yet born as the heavy weight of the wolf took her down before she could even recover. His fangs sinking into the flesh of her neck until all she knew was pain.

As if that was the only thing she had experienced in her whole entire life. Vocal cords too frozen in fear to vibrate her screams of fear as warm blood rolled down her neck. Her life draining between his teeth before she stared sightlessly at a ladybug crawling up a blade of grass. Her body numbing up and going cold as darkness rolled over her to smother her.

'I'm so scared,' she thought, a tear rolling out from sightless eyes. She could already see them. Little minions from death came to take her soul away from her body with chains in their little clawed hands. She wanted to shake her head in protest but she couldn't as she choked back her wave of sadness ready to give in.

But then it all suddenly changed and a weight was lifted. Her lips began to move again, choking down air as the bite mark on her neck turned into just a burning sting. She raised slightly confused eyes up to wonder how she was still alive and not food only to peer into golden ones before passing out.

She couldn't help it... she couldn't help it even thought every fiber in her being was still scared. Her body screamed for reasoning but her heart was full to overflowing with so much emotion that she had to let it out in some small way. The smile coming unbidden to her lips, so wide that her face almost split in two as two happy tears rolled down her cheeks even unconsciousness.

'I'm alive…' she thought to herself as her heart faltered for a moment in real life.

Unable to feel the like shaking of Sesshomaru's hands as he tried to wake her up, she slept on. Another memory waiting expectantly to wrap around her like a old comfortable blanket.

_My only sunshine…_

A/N: It's been a while since I watched the beginning episodes of Inuyasha so sorry if I'm missing something or other…

Announcement: I have too many stories so in order to update more efficiently I'm putting half of my stories on hold. So I will only be updating thirty. In order to make sure that this story or any of my stories that you like are put on the 'In Progress' List then you must review the latest chapter. Results will be up on March 31, 2006 on my homepage on which made the cuts. So in consequence to give all my stories a fair I'm updating all of them. Whichever has the highest reviews for the last updated chapter then they will make the cut. So you understand stories with this announcement at the end of them are the latest chapter. Thank you.


End file.
